


Commanding Officers

by xCrystalPen



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Conflict, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hate to Love, Slow Burn, Ultra Magnus is a jerk, and emotionally confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCrystalPen/pseuds/xCrystalPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were once an Autobot commander that eventually arrives on Earth to meet Team Prime. Though it’s nice to see some friendly faces, you don’t seem all too fond of the chain of command. Slight AU, first takes place sometime during the filler episodes after Rebellion and will end at Predacons Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

“Hmm…” He hummed as he went through the conspiracy sites. Every so often he’s had to go into the interface and scrub any images of Cybertronians, but otherwise it was just another routine browsing session. It was good to know that it helped at least, though with everyone currently out on a mission, and the other humans busy with other events, the base felt slightly empty at the moment. He immediately perked up at the sound of a few small beeps emitting from the main overhead monitors. Oddly enough, they appeared to be picking up Autobot signals on the other side of the planet.

“Hey, Ratchet?”

“Not now Raf, I’m busy,” The medic waved his hand dismissively, apparently preoccupied with the microscope in front of him. One glance at the bright green fluid on the workstation beside him made it obvious he was continuing his work on an alternative energy source. Energon has been disappearing faster after both Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus were welcomed into Team Prime, and Wheeljack’s sudden stay and tendency to somehow wound himself in battle hasn’t been helping their reserves either.

“But we’re picking up Autobot signals that aren’t ours,” He protested, setting down his laptop and running over to the mech. He lightly tapped his pede, convincing him to tear his optics away from the experiment and look incredulously at the human, who was currently pointing at the screen. Raising an optic ridge as he approached the terminal, he started examining what was displayed before him. What Raf said was true, and judging by the coordinates, was not Optimus’ team. Lost in his thoughts, his processor was snapped back to reality as soon as he received a transmission from Ultra Magnus.

“Objective secured. We are currently awaiting a ground bridge at our coordinates,” his firm voice came over the communications unit. As soon as Ratchet pulled the lever the commander stepped in immediately, followed by Wheeljack, Arcee, and Smokescreen. Thankfully, everyone appeared to have returned unscathed from their mission, Wheeljack included. Regardless of this, the second in command approached the medic while the others prepared to care for the Predacon bone they had just retrieved.

“Commander,” the white and orange mech spoke first.

“Doctor,” he nodded, acknowledging him in return. “You appear...perplexed.”

“It appears that we’re receiving an Autobot signal on the other side of the globe,” he replied, directing their attention to the monitors in front of them with a hand gesture. Though it has apparently moved slightly, it continued to display the signal’s location. “But Optimus is currently on the same landmass as us, as indicated here. One could guess that it’s not one of ours.”

“I assume Optimus is still on his mission?”

“That would be correct.”

“Then we shall look into it ourselves.”

“You sure bout that, chief?” Wheeljack asked, causing the both of them to face the rest of the members that arrived through the groundbridge. “Could be a Decepticon trap, for all we know.”

“Whatever it is, it still warrants investigation,” he replied, resisting the urge to correct the wrecker’s frequent mistake of forgetting to adhere to military protocol. “From there we can determine what our next course of action is. Arcee, monitor communications and the groundbridge with Rafael. Ratchet, prepare to accompany us.”

“Very well, commander,” he complied, preparing his medical kit.

With a nod towards Arcee, the smaller soldier pulled the lever, activating the portal.

“Autobots, proceed with extreme caution,” the blue mech spoke, addressing the rest of the team. “Transform, and roll out.”

* * *

“Commander, the signal has gone silent,” Ratchet’s voice made itself apparent. The sound of an engine revving silenced his reply, and on instinct, everyone immediately drew their weapons. A [color] vehicle came into view, clearly heading towards them.

“Looks like they’re already acquainted with this planet,” Wheeljack noted, his attention focused on the fact that they were driving as an Earth based automobile. “Thoughts?”

“Hold your fire,” He replied, but kept his weapons ready. The source of the signal transformed, revealing a femme that slowed to a stop in front of the group.

“Huh, quite the party,” She commented almost too casually. “And to think I was genuinely wondering why no one showed up.”

“Are you an Autobot, or Decepticon?” The commander kept his voice firm.

“What the signal said,” She replied with a small frown, pointing at the Autobot symbol on her [body part]. Already she was not taking a liking to the mech that stood before her. _Straight to the point and a stiff. Ugh._

The other three glanced at the mech for further instructions, eventually following his example as he withdrew his weapon.

“What are you doing here on Earth, soldier?”

She raised an optic ridge at the term, “soldier,” but replied nonetheless. “Probably the same reason as all of you. Looking for other Autobots to band together with, escaping ‘Cons, following an energy signature...”

“The Omega Lock,” Ratchet murmured in understanding.

“Yeah, sure, that,” She nodded. “I figured there would be some sort of Cybertronian here and broadcasted my signal. Simple as that.”

“Did you not stop to consider that you would also be displaying your location to the Decepticons?” The second in command spoke once more, still equally, if not more, irritated.

“Oh, so they _are_ on this planet,” She laughed dryly. “Well, it’s not like it matters, either I get to regroup with any Autobots or I get to put a hole between a ‘Con’s optics, both of which, is a win. But, it’d probably be best for us to leave. They most likely aren’t far behind you guys, though it’s shocking that someone, with wings, could possibly be slower than the rest of you.”

“Soldier,” He stated exasperatedly, his patience wearing thin. “I suggest you watch your tone and withdraw your attitude. What is your designation?”

She huffed, crossing her arms. _Primus, what crawled up his tailpipe?_

“If you really must know, Lieutenant [Name] of the Wreckers, Beta Team. And _you_ are?” She jabbed a digit at his chassis. Though she rarely pulled rank, she was clearly not appreciating his choice of words, nor his tone. After recently losing her final team member, she was not happy to meet a friendly with an unfriendly attitude.

His optics narrowed at her words. He recognized her name, but otherwise he had never met her in person. “First Lieutenant Ultra Magnus, Optimus Prime’s second in command,” he answered coolly.

“Oh, no…” She vented, placing her helm in her servo. Though it explained a lot, she still was not happy. “I’ve heard plenty about you, what with you being the commander with the rod up his aft.”

“Once again, I advise you watch your tone, soldier.” He spoke through gritted denta.

“Excuse me, but you’re in no place to give me orders. We stand on the same rank, and as such, I’m not required to listen to you,” she scowled.

“Commander, I hate to break up your little conversation, but we’ve got Decepticons incoming,” Wheeljack shouted at them, preparing for battle by revealing his weapons and aiming them at the approaching seeker unit.

“...told’ya,” She mumbled, shaking her helm.

“Shouldn’t we be calling for a groundbridge, sir?” Smokescreen looked to their current leader, who also had his firearms out and powered.

“Negative. She requires further questioning and cannot be taken into base unless restrained,” He replied.

Just who does he think he is? _Restrained?_ Taking on a team of Decepticons sounded significantly more appealing than returning to an unfamiliar base in cuffs or in a state of unconsciousness. Oh, along with a gun ready to fry her processor.

“With all due respect Ultra Magnus, I believe she deserves the benefit of the doubt. When I came to Earth the entire team didn’t trust me whatsoever,” Smokescreen frowned, his optics darting between the oncoming Decepticons and the two lieutenants. “But here I am, standing here with you guys!”

“... Very well,” He vented, in no mood to argue after putting up with their new arrival. Enabling his comm unit, he contacted their base. “Arcee, we require a groundbridge.”

* * *

“So, a Wrecker eh?” The white mech in front of her grinned, the scars on his mouthplate following the movement. After receiving a full diagnostics scan by their medic, the femme already had the chance to meet Arcee, alongside the odd organic that was at the base with her, and thank the young soldier Smokescreen for vouching for her. She did her best to avoid the commander, not in the mood for an interview that felt like an interrogation. Currently it seemed like he was working on a field report of sorts, so at the very least he was too busy to bother her.

“Yeah?”

The mech she came to know as Wheeljack bumped her shoulder in a friendly manner. “I’ve heard of ‘ya when I was under his command, what you’ve done is pretty impressive.”

She gave him a small smirk. At least so far it seems like everyone else was friendly enough aside from Magnus. Ratchet was a bit of a grouch, though she had met her fair share of personalities while commanding her sector, and frankly, he was amusing to poke fun at. “You’re a Wrecker as well?”

“Slag yeah, and so’s Bulkhead. He’ll love meeting ‘ya.”

“Oh, so there’s others? I thought it was just you guys,” She appeared surprised.

“Yeah, he's out on a mission with a few others, including Prime,” he said, raising his shoulders and relaxing them in an odd manner. Perhaps it was an Earth custom he picked on. However, there were things of greater importance that had caught her attention...

“You… Aren't implying that Optimus is here, are you?”

“He is,” she mentally groaned upon hearing Ultra Magnus’ voice. “As such, I believe that it is necessary for you to complete your field reports as I just had. From what I could recall, you weren’t always punctual in terms of relaying your mission updates.”

“Hey, Optimus didn’t make me commander of an entire section of our special ops team for my _punctuality_ ,” She replied with her servos on her hips.

“That itself is quite clear,” He grumbled. She had to bite down on her glossa just to restrain herself from retorting.

“I had far more pressing concerns at the time anyways,” She replied unevenly. He was absolutely insufferable. Sure, she could respect that he was a mech that went by the book, but _Primus_ , she’s met plenty of Cybertronians that followed military protocol and was still, at the very least, friendly.

“Lay off her chief, it’s been a long solar cycle,” She felt Wheeljack pat her back and forced herself to relax.

“Will you three please quiet down?” They halted in their so-called conversation at the request - and glare - of Ratchet, who was currently tapping away at the keys in front of the bright green monitors. “Optimus, what is it? Are you alright?

“We’re fine, old friend. Prepare a groundbridge at my current location. We shall be returning soon,” the Autobot leader’s smooth voice carried over the communications system.

“Very well, just know that we currently have another… Visitor, so to speak.”

“Understood.”

Using it as an excuse to tear her gaze away from the significantly taller lieutenant in front of her, she watched as their medic easily input the coordinates given and pulled the lever, opening the portal. Now all she had to do was wait (rather impatiently) for the Prime to arrive from the other side of the swirling vortex. As he walked through, she could immediately tell it was him, with his blue and red color scheme and overall aura of strength and nobility, but he certainly did look different. He appeared to be more sturdy, so to speak.

Optimus was always good at withholding his emotions, but he did appear to be a bit puzzled at the sight of one of his other commanders.

“[Name]?”

“Optimus. I’m glad to see you again,” she grinned.

“As am I,” he smiled in return.


	2. Doubts

The young commander toured the military base with her leader, listening intently to what he had to say. Both sides were filled to the brim with questions, just waiting to spill out. Of course, some questions led to even more unknowns, and were most likely best left unsaid. Still, this didn't stop them from conversing.

“How did you get here without being detected, [Name]?” The bright red and blue mech asked as he walked beside her.

“Long story short, I found blueprints for that experimental cloaking technology that scouts and infiltrators used during the fall of Cybertron. Of course, I didn't take them, I just took copies and applied them to my ship,” she replied, stepping aside as she watched the native life forms she’s come to know as “humans” run by. She tried to be polite, if there was any Cybertronian she respected the most, it was Optimus. “I landed a few solar cycles ago, as I was tracking the Omega Lock’s energy signal, and felt it was best to become acclimated to the planet before revealing myself to anyone.”

“An understandable decision,” he remarked. “You must have found a place for your ship, then.”

She nods. “Of course. I took care to make sure it was far from civilization, and it seems like it’s worked out so far. I would've been alerted if anyone came within a certain proximity.”

“I see,” he continued on walking. “Do you plan on remaining here?”

Her thoughts went back to the rest of the team, which included Ultra Magnus. In all honesty, she didn't want anything to do with him, but everyone else seemed alright. Arcee was on the more withdrawn side and Ratchet was still a grump, but Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and the other two _real_ Wreckers were especially welcoming, and it'd be nice to be part of a team again, even if she herself wasn't leading. As tragic as her lost friend’s death was, she’s accepted the fact that [he/she] was gone. Letting go was gradually becoming easier for [Name], or at least, easier compared to everyone else. Perhaps that was why Optimus promoted her. She had always wondered why he did, and never had the chance to do so, but her last conversation with Ultra Magnus had recently put the thought in the front of her processor. However, now was hardly the right time.

“I was considering doing so,” she replied cautiously. “If you’ll have me, of course.”

She felt his servo on her shoulder plate, prompting the femme to look up at him.

“You will always have a place here, [Name],” he gave her a warm smile.

She grinned in return. “Then I look forward to working with everyone here.” _Except for Magnus._ The back of her processor added silently before another thought came to mind.

“Oh! Uh, if I may, I'd like to go back to my ship for a cycle or two. I didn't bring everything with me,” she added offhandedly. “Otherwise, I'm ready for anything you need me for.”

“Of course. However, I believe it would be most wise of you to relocate the vessel back to our base.”

She winced inwardly. She was quite content with her hiding spot, but she knew Optimus was right, and on the bright side, she wouldn’t need to venture out more than once to retrieve any necessities from her ship.

“Sure, consider it done. It’d be great if we could bridge it here, but I’ll still have to run a full diagnostics scan before we do. It’s to simply ensure that no tampering has occurred while I was gone.”

“Very well, then we shall bridge you to your designated coordinates and await your approval. I shall alert Ratchet.”

“Alright, thanks Optimus,” the femme smiled, happy that things seemed to be moving in the right direction for once. She turned to walk back to the main sector, Hangar E, of their base when she heard her name again.

“Yes?” she turned around.

“Welcome back.”

She paused momentarily, a bit stunned, before processing and fully understanding what he meant by it. She had to reboot her voicebox in order to respond. “It’s an honor to be back, sir.”

* * *

He watched their newest member disappear through the swirls of color, shaking his helm disapprovingly and venting quietly.

“Ultra Magnus. Is something wrong?” The red mech asked as he approached him from behind, concern evident in his voice.

“With all due respect Optimus, upon inspecting [Name]’s public service record and past mission reports, it appears she rarely followed protocol and constantly endangered herself. She was forced to choose a sector to transfer to as she and her superiors could no longer cooperate with each other. It’s also been stated that she was on probation before the war started, though it wasn't mentioned what for. Would it be logical to allow her to venture out on this planet without someone else to accompany her?”

“I understand your concern, but while [Name] may appear reckless, her spark will always be in the right place,” he reassured the commander. “She is far more compassionate and trustworthy than one would expect. However, if you believe she is of grave concern, you are free to join and monitor her.”

It took him a moment to remember that Optimus wasn’t aware of the already growing conflict between him and [Name]. He considered informing him, but shot the idea down almost immediately. Their objective should be focusing on retrieving new Predacon bones, not working on relationships.

… Though, it wouldn't hurt to keep an optic on the femme.

“Very well,” he answered. “I shall report anything of importance.”

“Ratchet, reopen the groundbridge,” Optimus instructed. It wasn't until now Magnus realized that the medic was listening to them this entire time. Whatever his thoughts were, he still did as told, pulling the lever again. The lieutenant grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime right before he exited, and briefly thought about what he planned to do and how he could possibly explain himself to the Wrecker in some way she actually understood. He eventually came to the conclusion that no matter what he said, she’ll still find some way to be angry with him. No matter. It was still necessary to supervise the younger Autobot.

As the portal behind him began to close, he examined his surroundings. It didn’t appear much different than the environment at their current base. Dry, covered in sand, and little to no flora. On the other hand, the temperature was extremely cold, and, since they were on the other side of the planet, it was night time. However, it was easy to spot the femme, as there wasn’t much else to see in the open space other than the moving [vehicle mode] racing in some direction with her headlights turned on. She apparently had yet to notice him, or perhaps she was choosing to ignore him. It was most likely the latter, but either way, he transformed and followed her.

It only took them two Earth based minutes to reach her destination, to which she had reverted back to her bipedal form and turned to face the blue and red mech.

“So, Optimus never told me someone would be accompanying me.”

“He didn’t expect me to come on my own accord,” he replied evenly.

“You? Leaving base without letting the one in charge know?” she raised an optic ridge. “As if. If you really did do so, then I’m the leader of the Decepticons in disguise.”

“Make no mistake, I did notify him of my departure after you exited the base. Following the time I finished viewing your profile, I believed that it was paramount that you were to be monitored rather than allowed to wander about aimlessly,” he responded, unamused.

“You sure do have a talent for making everything sound like it’s bad,” she chuckled wryly whilst punching a few buttons under one of her arm’s panels. Her apparent ship came into view as the cloak wore off, and the main hatch opened. She entered, and though she didn’t exactly welcome him inside, she gestured for the commander to follow.

“Though, I’m not afraid to admit I’d much rather have someone else hover over my shoulder than some uptight mech whose top priority is being referred to as ‘sir,’” she said, pausing and adding on quietly, “Arcee might’ve made a good choice, actually.”

“Soldier, if you have an issue with me, then that is your own problem,” he replied, reminding himself to keep his temper in check as he looked around. The ship itself was quite impressive, with enough room for a small squad of about four or so Cybertronians. It was, however, a bit compact, and with his taller shoulderpads, he had to adjust to fit in some spaces. It wasn’t until then he remembered that she took part in a large portion of infiltration missions during the war, hence the smaller team size and possibly smaller frames of said teammates. The commander wasn’t as small as Arcee, but she was the right size to maneuver around the ship. It was an odd thought, thinking that she participated as an infiltrator, especially once considering how reckless she has made herself out to be.

“Yeah, well, you don’t seem all too bright and cheery around me, so it's probably your problem too, _sir_.”

He grumbled quietly as she booted up the ship’s artificial lighting, which made it easier to see things now. He watched her as she made her way to the flight deck, and sure enough, there were seats for four. One for the captain, one for the copilot, and the other two for simply transporting the other soldiers. It could most likely be assumed that this ship supported just her main team, and that others, in different ships, would follow her.

“Diagnostics scan is now running. Should take an Earth hour or so, and that doesn't include a physical inspection,” she announced. _Great, I get to spend quality time with him._

“Very well. Then I believe it is a good time for you to provide information.”

“Such as..?” _I’m going to regret this._ She thought quietly as she opened a floor panel.

“Before the war, you were put on probation, but it was not stated for what reason,” he said, watching her every move.

“Oh, that. Of course you’d ask about that,” she rolled her optics as she surveyed the wiring and conduits. “I was a thief. That's about it.”

“Thievery is considered a minor offense,” he looked at her suspiciously.

“A thief that was always armed,” she corrected herself, waving a servo. “And I was never caught, so I just kept on stealing things. I'm the best slagging pilot in the galaxy. I could outfly anyone, even Seekers. ‘Course, that didn't last forever, once they finally managed to get a officer on the ship. Funny thing was, I never had never fired a single shot until I joined the military.”

“Why would a thief bother with the war effort?”

“Have you ever met a ‘bot land a decent job while on probation?” She shot a question back at him. He hummed, which she assumed was him understanding what she had meant.

“And the forced transfer after you enlisted?”

“I’m sure that was in my file,” she replied smoothly, replacing the floor panel and moving onto the next.

“It wasn’t clear.”

 _Of course it wasn’t._ “Apparently the people running the place didn’t appreciate a femme who’s only redeeming quality was her piloting and infiltration skills. I was already running on thin plating, considering how they were all aware that I was a troublemaker on probation, and eventually, they just sort of cracked and told me to go to some other sector. After I heard about the Wreckers, well…” She looked up at him. “You can probably guess why I chose them.”

“Of course. Your impulsive nature and careless attitude makes you the ideal Wrecker,” he replied in his usual commanding tone. She gave him a deadpan look.

“At least I’m flexible, unlike a few other commanders I’ve met,” She replied. “Now, are you done interviewing me? I’m kind of tired of having you prodding me for personal information.”

He didn’t respond, which she assumed meant he was satisfied with her answers, despite the rather miffed expression he wore as he gazed outside. She huffed quietly and continued to examine things.

* * *

After some time, [Name] had mentioned that she needed to do an external check for anything, such as “trackers from those filthy ‘Cons,” and left the ship. This left the regal mech inside waiting, lost in his thoughts, though still alert and impossible to sneak up on. He was thankful she had exited, the extremely tense silence they had shared was not comforting whatsoever. He mulled over Optimus’ words. The femme didn’t seem compassionate whatsoever, and a thief could never be trusted, no matter the circumstances. There certainly was more to her than meets the eye like their leader said, but they weren’t exactly positive. His gaze turned towards the main controls as an automated voice spoke.

“Diagnostics scan complete. No abnormalities detected.”

“Then we’re off!” The young commander reappeared, dusting her servos and opening her communications channel. “Ratchet, I’m ready for that ‘bridge.” _Finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to clarify certain things after the chapter’s finished. ouo’  
> That cloaking technology you copied for your ship is the same experimental tech used by Cliffjumper from the game Fall of Cybertron. Also, if you couldn't already tell by “cold desert” on the other side of the world, it's the Gobi Desert. In the first chapter you had driven to another location when you met the Autobots, however.  
> This was a little uneventful and more bickering rather than hating each other, but there’ll be more rivalry (literally) in the next few chapters, promise.
> 
> Cheers!


	3. Quarrels

Two time periods known to Earth as  _ weeks  _ passed after [Name]’s arrival. Since then, she’s accompanied others on a few missions, and had met the Autobots’ human allies (excluding Rafael, whom she encountered the first time she entered the base). She’s taken a particular liking to the three sitting in front of her as of this moment, who listened whilst she explained yet another war story. It seemed as if she had as many as Wheeljack or Bulkhead… Of course, every Autobot had their own stories, but it seemed that the Wreckers were always more willing to share. Not that anyone minded.

Currently, the femme seemed to be detailing a “no escape” situation she and her team were in while infiltrating a Decepticon outpost that was under construction. Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead were also seen standing with her when Optimus showed.

“I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need you three to accompany Ultra Magnus on another retrieval mission,” their red and blue leader spoke as he approached them.

She frowned upon hearing the other lieutenant’s name. After returning to their base with her ship, she’s thankfully been able to dodge anything related to the mech, but of course, her luck would have to run out at some point. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try.

“Two commanders on the same mission? Are you sure about that, Optimus?” she didn’t mean to call his judgement into question, but her words did hold truth to it, despite her underlying intentions.

“There is no need to worry, I am sure the rest of the team will be able to handle any other mission like your group,” he replied easily, apparently reassuring her. “The rest of the team is fully capable, but I had wished to maintain a lineup composed of our Wreckers.”

“If you say so,” the femme nodded slowly, accepting what he had to say while sighing inwardly. It seems that Ultra Magnus had yet to bring up their relationship issues whenever reporting to their leader, but she wasn’t going to vocalize it herself either. If he could keep quiet, then so can she, she decided.

“So, you’re not coming with us, chief?” the other Wrecker, Wheeljack, asked.

“Unfortunately, we are being forced to divide our resources as the Decepticons are presumably mining for new bones, two of which, appears to have been uncovered already.”

“It's a darn shame they can be in multiple places at once,” the large green mech beside them muttered. It’s true; there were so many Decepticons, troopers in particular, that they could complete various things within an hour. Meanwhile, the Autobots possessed only eight soldiers and a medic. It was unlikely for them to have found two different bones at the same moment, but perhaps some activities went undetected for some unknown period of time.

“Aww, but [Name], you didn't get to finish!” the human femme in front of her protested.

“No worries kid, maybe I’ll add another story to my collection after this mission,” she laughed. “Tell you what, I’ll bring back something for you and Rafael if you promise not to follow us either.”

At this, the teenager seemed to have perked up at the thought, giving the commander a wide grin and an enthusiastic “yes ma’am!” The younger mech - er, male, seemed just as excited. Mimicking their expressions, the Wrecker eventually ends up following both Wheeljack and Bulkhead to the groundbridge where Ultra Magnus was waiting. His gaze was fixated on the approaching group. She didn’t feel incredibly comforted by his constant stare, especially when it was focused primarily on her.

“Activate the groundbridge,” the commander nods at their medic, who complies. “Wreckers, let’s roll out.”

* * *

The expression on her facial plates soured at the glare and disapproving noise she received from Magnus. Already they were off to a terrible start, but she couldn’t help but suppose it was to be expected.

“I did not authorize movement without scouting for proper cover,” he says.

She vents irritably in response, looking behind her to face him. “I’m sure you’re well aware that I am an infiltrator  _ and _ one of the Autobot’s first lieutenants. I know how “cover” works, and I don’t need your “permission” either.”

“It is necessary for us to take extra measures not to be noticed. You need to fall in line and discipline yourself,” he states firmly, causing her to bristle. “It is a wonder how you came to be one of Optimus’ second in commands.”

Bulkhead shifted uncomfortably in his position. Typically on a daily basis he was a bit of a liaison between Wheeljack and their two leaders, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime. However, Magnus was harder to work with, and he hasn’t known [Name] as long as he’s known his best friend.

“Er, can we… Just focus on the mission?” He suggested tentatively. To his relief, the two seemed to have agreed on their priorities, for they discontinued the conversation for the time being.

As expected, they had ended up in a mining tunnel. Thankfully, it was illuminated by the miners already working within it, and the unmistakable sound of a drill could be heard in the distance. They moved out with weapons at the ready, gradually becoming more and more cautious as they closed in on the noise. Occasionally the team bickered with each other, but it was often dropped when needed. Wheeljack and Bulkhead shared a playful banter, sometimes including [Name], but the brief and almost inevitable arguments between the regal commander and two other Wreckers - the white mech and [color] femme, had put some tension in the air.

“Soldier, now is not the proper time for you to adjust the mechanics of your explosive device,” he says stiffly. “Nor should you even think about detonating it while we are all in a confined space.”

He glances at the other commander, who gave him a shrug and a look that told him not to think much of it. Apparently she didn’t seem to mind.

“Who’s in charge here, you or [Name]?” he challenged. “Maybe you should quit barking out orders, her command style suits a  _ true _ Wrecker.”

“Jackie…” his friend warned, again attempting to prevent yet another tear in their already fragile relationship as a team.

“What?” he asks almost accusingly.

“Soldier, I will not tolerate insubordination, do I make myself clear?” Magnus seems to state more than ask. “Optimus assigned me to the Wreckers in order to oversee the process of disciplining you loose cannons.”

Glancing at his friend, he found Bulkhead shaking his helm, nonverbally telling him to call off any more arguments. Deflating, he makes an irritated noise.

“... Aye aye, captain,” was his stiff reply.

She was on the sidelines for the most part, but [Name] could see there was more problems between the two friends, rather than Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. Though she was curious to find out more, now wasn’t the time.

* * *

The rest of their travels were silent, with Cybertronians either too frustrated or too nervous to talk. Only the faint sound of mining and their heavy footsteps was heard as they approached their target. Upon first reaching the mining expedition, the Decepticon members were already extracting the fossil. Thankfully, they had dug out a decent amount of room, more than the tunnel they were currently in.

“It is imperative for us to devise a plan of attack,” Ultra Magnus stated, addressing the team in his usual commanding tone. He had no intention of paying any mind to their earlier conversations, for now they needed to focus on the mission. The femme could be seen peering over the edge of their cover, listening while developing ideas. From what the Wreckers could see, it appeared to be a Predacon’s talon or fang. Regardless of what it was, they knew they couldn’t allow them to take it back to the Nemesis.

“As of now, we are currently outnumbered -” He began.

“Aren’t we always?” The mechanic cut him off. “C’mon, let’s cut to the chase and go pound some dents into them, Wreckers don’t usually do stuff like this unless it’s real big.”

Following what he said, mostly just to spite with the commander she had constantly argued with on their trip, she agrees. “Keep their attention and I’ll flank them,” she says, pausing in her sentence as the drill had come to a stop. A vehicon now had the bone in it’s grasp, examining the object. Lowering her voice, she continued. “It’s not that large, I should be able to grab it easily before they realize it.”

“A flawed strategy,” the commander judged. “There are several factors that can, and most likely will, deter you.”

“I’m an infiltrator for Primus sake, I know the importance of being fast and undetectable,” she argued. “Have some faith. We don’t have time for brainstorming anyways.”

“Putting faith in a thief, former or not, is strongly advised against.”

_ The nerve of him; I tell him all of this information and he just uses it against me? Is his processor that focused on what I used to be? I swear by Solus Prime, this mech’s the most difficult Cybertronian I have ever met…  _ Immensely offended by his words, she was about to snap back a retort until a mech loudly yelled an exaggerated, “yeehaw!” His words were soon followed by gunfire.

“Jackie, wait!” their other team member protested, but followed the renegade Autobot into the battle anyways. She shook her helm and vented, shooting the blue mech a sharp glare before making a dash for the right flank. The space was a bit small, but she was able to work with it, especially since the Decepticons did carve out more room. She had a few close calls with a couple of shots that came her way, but the other Wreckers were doing well at distracting their opponents, and though she didn’t dare look behind her, the unmistakable sound of a hammer made it evident that Ultra Magnus had joined in the battle. Every so often she’d have to break out her weaponry, and at one point Wheeljack was even tossed in her direction, but she pressed on. She didn’t want to admit it, but the commander was somewhat right, there were several things that  _ came close _ to slowing her down.

“There are three - no, four Autobots! We have the bone, and are in need of an immediate groundbridge!” the vehicon carrying the fossil was seen running, understandably. Their objective was to retrieve the talon, not to stay behind and fight any intruders. Upon his transmission, a portal opens in front of him.

Bringing out her [firearm], she sends a blast straight at their target’s leg, causing him to topple over and drop the object within his servo. He struggles to get back onto his feet, ultimately failing to do so as the femme steps on his back plating, again forcing him to the ground. Relieved, she snatches the bone and took off, transforming into her alternate mode and driving back to her supposed teammates. She found herself surprised, not noticing up until now that she had ran a decent distance away, but that currently wasn’t important.

“Ratchet, I need a bridge! Get us out of here!” she practically yelled over the communications unit as she wheeled over towards the battlefield. Already she was beginning to get shot at, though thankfully further away, right behind the combating members, a vortex opened.

“Objective is secured, fall back!”

They all complied after ensuring that the femme made it through first, soon following right after.

* * *

“Where is the bone?” was the first question she got, coming from their medic. In response she transformed, the object in her servos.

“Right here.” She replied smoothly. It was a small victory, though she felt more prideful in proving Ultra Magnus wrong.

“What you, and Wheeljack did, was immensely reckless,” she heard behind her.

“Spare me the lecture, alright? We got the talon,” she replied as she spun around to face him. After today, she wanted to recharge, not argue again.

Thankfully he seemed equally as tired, for he backed down. The look he gave her told her that she wasn’t going to be let off just yet, however.

* * *

The leader of the Autobots was just about to leave the base to go on patrol. He was thankful to find that both dispatched teams were successful, but he didn’t feel it was necessary for him to sit at the base for the time being. However, he was stopped by one of his comrades.

“Optimus?”

“Bulkhead,” he acknowledged. “Is there something troubling you?”

“No, no, I - I mean, yeah, kind of,” he spoke sheepishly. The red mech waited patiently for him to gather his words.

“I think there’s something… Going on between Ultra Magnus and [Name].”

“I’m not sure if I understand.”

“During the mission, there was a large amount of arguing between the two... So to speak. I really think they shouldn’t be attending missions together.”

He frowned, most definitely concerned. “Please, explain this in full.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no long know how I feel about this story... Maybe it's the chapter itself.


End file.
